


Trying New Things

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cockblock Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Cockblocking, Consensual Kink, M/M, Partial Shift, Scott Being an Idiot, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: The couple tries out something different. Because,Stiles.





	Trying New Things

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, Stiles is an adult in this fic. I have yet to write any underage Stiles smut. I don't want to make Derek do that! _*insert a thousand page of Derek Hale feels*_
> 
> Secondly, I don't know how most of my pwps end up in caught in act/accidental voyeurism... I just don't know... Like, _what??_  
>  I like the idea of Scott being an idiot and randomly walking in on them. Don't judge me.
> 
> Lastly, ENJOY!

Stiles let out a yelp as the tip of the long tongue of his boyfriend hit him right in his prostate. It had been going on for a while now. A half shifted Derek rimming his hole on their bed. His fingers clutching onto the sheets the next time the werewolf nailed the sweet spot.  
The younger arched his back, fucking himself back into the short aborted thrusts the older was executing with his tongue. However, Derek was pulling away in the next moment, making the human whine at the loss. Then, the werewolf flipped him over his back and pushed him down against the bed. Stiles fell with a huff then glanced up with eyes, still dazed from the pleasure; taking in his lover's form.

Derek had shifted into his Alpha form for this precisely because Stiles had asked him to. Which of course, he would. Stiles Stilinski was always eager for learning. He liked to try out new things all the time. Being in a healthy relationship with a werewolf, an Alpha one at that, only to stay limited to sex in human form? Nope, not his thing.

For weeks, the young man had been treading the subject with caution, so that he won't be forcing the man into anything. The list of people who had was already long enough. Until one day, the Alpha lost his patience and tackled him in the middle of cooking dinner to fess up.  
Once the cat was out of the bag, Derek seemed speechless. At first, there was an apparent surprise on his face that soon grew into something much more heated.  
After a quick make out right there on the kitchen, he had given his consent before ensuing another, more thorough session. If Stiles had known the idea would please the guy that much, he would have brought it up even sooner.

That was back when Derek still stayed in the loft.  
Back to the present, they were in their very own bedroom of the recently rebuilt Hale house. In bed, with a werewolf, _his werewolf_ , looming over his figure. The glowing red eyes, large teeth, skin covered in fur made the situation appear more threatening than anything.

Not the case for Stiles, though.  
It little to scare him. The idea that he _could_ get hurt had his cock twitching and leaking as he shivered in anticipation. He reached out with one hand, making Derek growl low in his throat as it sank in the soft fur.  
The Alpha then caught both of his arms, holding them on his sides. Growling once more, he inched closer. Those sharp fangs clamping down on Stiles shoulder juncture. Not putting any pressure as to break the skin. Merely pinning him to the mattress.

Whimpering, he tilted his head in an act of submission. He spread his leg a little wider, hips jerking up on its own; seeking friction. A glob of pre oozed out to drip down his ball sack. He was supposed to stay completely still to show resignation, but that was as far as what Derek going to get from him.

Although, the were seemed satisfied enough. Retracted his teeth off the throat with a pleased rumble, seeming satisfied with his mate's behaviour. The wolfish cock had been dribbling a constant streak on the human's thigh, basically soaking up the skin. He rutted against it all the while, nuzzling the pale expanse of his neck with the muzzle; that was longer than one of a regular wolf.

Being in that form, Derek could express himself only through growls and other wolfey noises. Sounds that sent vibrations through his skin and went straight to his cock.  
“Ungh, Derek!”, Stiles called out, mindlessly humping up against the werewolf’s fur. It was not enough but with his arms still restrained he had not much else to do.

“N-need you.” He panted out. Getting a nip, in return.  
The weight shifted and finally, their cocks were brushing against each other. Stiles breathed a groan at the feeling of it. Darting his tongue out to moisten his chapped lips and rolled his hips in an upward motion. Both of them made noises of varying octaves from the pleasure spiking up their senses. His balls ached with the need for release.

Derek moved one hand down to grab under one of the human’s knees, yanking it up over his shoulder. The other went to catch hold of the cock.  
Clutching a handful of fur tight in his grip, Stiles trembled with excitement. It thrilled him, how dangerously close the claws were to his most delicate parts.  
As the Alpha began stroking their cocks together; somehow without the claws getting in the way, Stiles scrambled for purchase. Except. there was none. having thrown in the bed facing the edge. So, he hung on to Derek, whilst the Alpha proceeded to melt his brain.

The friction felt more amazing than it should have, considering they sorta skipped on the lube. However, both of them have been leaking plenty of precum to feel the lack of it. Derek was licking stripes along his jaw with his and Stiles could tell his orgasm was near, his balls tensing up. Then just as the fangs locked on his throat once more, they were being interrupted.

Interrupted…

Huh?

“Get away from him!” the roar echoed in the room, sounding from the doorway.

Stiles tilted his head back to find the source. He had to blink a few times to clear up his foggy mind. Only then he could make out the figure.

“Scott?” He inquired, voice rough.

“Stiles! What is happening? Are you okay?! Did he hurt you?” Scott rushed the words as he stood there halfway in the room, wolfed into his Beta shift, ready to attack any moment.  
Then it all came rushing back to him.

Scott.

Fuck.

“Dude, what the fuck?” He attempted sitting up but Derek would not move. The Alpha was growling threateningly at Scott, his figure covering Stiles’ entire body under him, protecting him. God, the entire situation was a mess. But his heart did a jiggle at that anyway.

The man- or the werewolf glanced down and nipped at him, making him chuckle. “C'mon big guy. You need to change back.”

“I'm sorry! I came here to get Derek but there wasn't anyone downstairs so I came up to check.. the bedroom door was mostly open... I saw him on top of you… At least, I got here before he hurt you!”

“He was not trying to hurt me! Jesus.” This time, when he pushed the Alpha to sit up, he actually moved; shifting back to human as he did.

“You mentioned you needed me. An emergency?” Sitting back on his knees Derek questioned the Beta. In that position, Stiles could see the man's still erect cock between his legs before Derek was draping the sheets over both of them. Then Stiles noted his own was half hard as well.  
Scott probably saw it, too. If his face once the human glanced back was anything to go by. Ugh, like he needed anymore mortification than his best friend catching him in midst of having kinky sex. He really should learn to remember closing the door.

The guy flushed deep red while answering. “Y-Yeah, yes. There's-”

“Great,” Stiles intervened. “It can wait until we get dressed first.”

The Beta nodded. “Right. Get dressed first. I'll… it can wait.”

“Now would you please step out of the room so maybe we can do just that?” He snapped. He had no idea what happened for Scott to be extra slow today. How did someone forget to beware of other's privacy, for crying out loud! Did it come with being a werewolf or something...

Before he could get any angrier, Derek pulled him in for a chaste kiss on the lips. Stiles relaxed into it, not enough to make the embarrassment and irritation go completely, but it was enough. At least, for now.

“So, what's the matter?” Derek stepped out of the room after only putting on his bottoms. He huffed at the sight and picked up the man's shirt once he was done pulling up his own pants and shirt.

Scott announced, “There's a group of werewolves in town.”

“Another pack?” Stiles tossed the shirt, targeting Derek's face. The Alpha huffed then put it on.

And he noticed Isaac was there, too. Joy. The young Beta looked like he would rather be anywhere but here and was doing this best to blend into the background. At least someone had used their super senses though not common sense.

“No, I don't think so. Rather than a pack, they seem to be travelling together. A group of Omegas.” His attention went back to Scott as he responded.

Derek began ordering the Betas as he headed for the stairs. “I'll have to go check on them. You two, inform the others. Be prepared if they try to create something.” The two nodded, running past their Alpha to go ahead.

Next, he faced Stiles, pulling him into his arms. “I want you to stay back.” “But-” Stiles started to protest, squirming in the hold. Derek placed a finger to stop him before continuing. “Stay, and prepare yourself with whatever weapons you have hidden. I'll take a quick stroll and be right back.”

“Fine.” He sighed in resignation. “But I want to continue what we were doing once this is dealt with.”

Isaac made gagging noises from the bottom of the stairs and they both grinned at each other. He wrapped himself around Derek and pulled the man into an enthusiastic kiss until they were both nearly out of breath and Stiles was humming. There was a strangled noise coming from Scott and they pulled apart. Derek squeezed him for a second and all three werewolves were gone from the house within a blink.

Deciding to take care of his little business first, Stiles headed for the bedroom. Otherwise, he'd be too jittery for anything the entire day.

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing them explicit stuff but I'm bad at this. I'm still trying to improve so pls ignore any corny vibe.  
> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated. <3


End file.
